Brain Damage
by Betty Taco
Summary: Sabaku Gaara has always been different, and he knows it. He's never had someone to care for, but will that change when he meets a certain Uchiha? YAOI, sasugaa, other pairings will surface


Hi! This is my first fic, so please review!

WARNINGS: Language, yaoi, maybe some yuri, don't like, don't read. I accept all types of flames except the ones flaming yaoi and yuri.

This is my first Naruto fanfic…Please be nice and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. WAIT, NO! DON'T SEARCH MY CLOSET! THEY'RE NOT IN THERE, I SWEAR!

Begin: Ch. 1 The Lunatic Is In My Head

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Sabaku Gaara sat on his bed hitting his head mercilessly against the wall. Why? He was bored.

Today he was starting his first day of his new high school, Konoha High. He was starting halfway through the year because he had been expelled from his old school, Suna High. Gaara's older brother, Kankuro, had been expelled under similar circumstances as Gaara and was starting with him. His sister Temari, however, had managed to behave so that the school would still allow her on its property without sending armed guards to escort her away. She was currently living back in Suna with her best friend while her brothers lived in Konoha with their newest foster family.

And, man, these were probably the weirdest yet. They were shudder _Americans_. It didn't help that Gaara could never remember their names. Their new "Father" was one hard-ass son of a batch of cookies (1), while their new "Mother" was---

"Gooooooooooddddd MORNING Gaara-shmoopie-dumpiekiins!" Gaara's self-induced headache got about 20 times worse when he heard the almost impossibly high pitched sound of his foster mother's voice.

"WHACK!" Gaara hit his head one last time (for good measure), so hard that he was pretty sure it was going to bruise.

"Ahhh! Gaara-waara-fluffy bear, don't do tha-a-at! You might hu-u-urt yourself!" Gaara just stared. That was precisely the point. He would NEVER understand women… and this one was _American_… ((A/N: HOORAY FOR MENTAL AMERICAN WOMEN!))

"Come down for breakfast, Gaara-squishy-cuddlekun, I'm going to get Kankuro-juro-snuggly face up." Gaara wondered how she strung the nicknames together in her head and didn't reply. If he had to answer to 'Gaara-waara-fluffy bear' for much longer, he would stab himself between the eyes with a screwdriver. No, better idea. He'd stab HER through the eye-- with a pencil! ((A/N: haha Ginny… I told you I'd put it in here!))

Gaara sighed and threw himself off his bed, landing with a "THUMP!" on the floor. He stood up, brushed himself off, and picked his messenger bag up off the floor. A look at the bag would have revealed that it was covered in Gaara's favorite band patches. Nine Inch Nails, H.I.M, Korn, Pink Floyd, the Ramones, Panic! At the Disco, the 69 Eyes, Rammstien, and many others were present.

Gaara passed Kankuro on the way out the door and gave him a mock salute as he pushed the door open and walked out into the world.

"Gaara-tutu-love-snault! Where are yooou?" Kankuro involuntarily flinched at the overwhelming sound of the woman's voice.

"He's already left for school. Didn't stay for breakfast or even say 'good morning', the ungrateful bastard…" Kankuro found himself resisting urges to go over and punch his foster father. How DARE he talk about Gaara like that! He sounded just like… That Man… Kankuro was not going to let this one pass.

"You wouldn't be grateful either, if you'd of had me 'n Gaara's experience in foster homes." Kankuro suddenly found himself in a staring match with Him when The Bitch (as he had begun calling his new "mother" in his head), absently spoke.

"Gaara and _I_, dear…"

"_Excuse Me_! Gaara and _I_! How could I forget something as fucking important as that?" You could almost smell the sarcasm, it coated his words so thick. The Bitch didn't seem to notice, but He did.

"Watch your language in my house, please Kankuro." That woman was going to kill him, he knew it.

"Like hell I will."

"Looks like Gaara isn't the only ungrateful bastard in this house." His eyes bored holes into Kankuro's, and because he couldn't stand to let anyone beside himself have the last word in an argument, he spoke.

"Damn straight, he's not." And with those as his parting words, he pushed open the door and walked off in the direction that his brother had taken earlier, which was the direction of their new high school.

----------------------------------------------

As soon as Gaara stepped onto the property of Konoha High he could instantly tell that it was different from Suna. For starters, no one was jumping him trying to prove their strength against the undefeated Gaara.

In Suna, there had been no real "cliques". Everyone had just kind of run around together and picked fights. He knew several people who had gone to Suna that had moved to Konoha, but he couldn't identify any faces. There was one similarity between Konoha and Suna. In both he was considered a freak. He could hear the whispers and had caught several people staring at his…um…unusual style of dressing.

"Gaara?" A very confused voice asked. Gaara froze momentarily, briefly thinking it must be Kankuro since he didn't know anyone here yet.

Gaara turned around and was tackled by a streak of brown and blue. "GAARA!" For half a second, Gaara contemplated the most horrible and painful way he would kill this mysterious person, until he realized who it was.

"Haku. What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He hadn't seen Haku since he had transferred to Konoha in the eighth grade. Haku had been Gaara's only friend, and though he would never admit it, he kind of missed the long haired freak.

Haku just smiled and pulled Gaara back onto his feet. Haku had incredibly long brown hair and features that made you think he was a girl. It didn't help that he sometimes wore girls' clothing, such as now. Almost everyone knew he was gay, but they were too afraid of his boyfriend to voice their opinion of it.

Haku's boyfriend, who had transferred with him from Suna, was tough lacrosse player named Zabuza. Zabuza scared the shit out of anyone who tried to get too close to Haku. Which made Gaara think… where was Zabuza?

"I haven't seen you in FOREVER! You haven't changed your style a bit. I can still tell it's you from a mile away! Especially here… almost everyone's a prep…except for that one guy… Uchiha Sasuke. Violent, moody, silent, you'd like him…"

Gaara scanned the crowd of students and instantly found the guy Haku was talking about. Haku was right. There were almost all preps in this school. Uchiha Sasuke was a blob of black in a sea of white, pink, and blue. Onyx eyes connected with emerald ones, and Gaara thought for a second he felt something inside him move, but then it was gone…

Thinking about all the preps made Gaara think about what he was wearing. He had on a Nine Inch Nails t-shirt over a skin-tight, long-sleeved black and white striped one. His jeans were loose and black, with an assortment of chains, buckles, and straps crisscrossing between his legs. Gaara's eyes were thickly lined with black eyeliner, and he had several piercing through both ears. Not exactly the most common sight in this crowd.

Haku surveyed his friend scrutinizingly. ((A/N: Is that a word? Well, now it is…)) Something about him had changed… he just couldn't put his finger on what. All of a sudden, Haku got it. It was so obvious he was shocked that he missed it! There was now a blood red tattoo of the character "ai" on Gaara's forehead that had not been there when he had last seen Gaara.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEE!" Everyone (who wasn't already looking) looked up and stared at Gaara and Haku because of the sheer volume of Haku's scream. "GAARA! YOU GOT A TATOO! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D ACTUALLY GET IT!" Haku paused for a moment to try and catch his breath. In that second, an inquisitive look found its way onto his features. "Gaara… what are you doing here? Don't you go to Suna?"

Gaara answered Haku, his face the expressionless mask you normally found it in. "Got expelled. Kankuro, too."

"Oh, Gaara…" Haku looked genuinely concerned. "Was it for—?"

"Yes…"

Haku sighed and let the topic drop. He knew that 'it', among other things, was a very touchy subject with Gaara. Unless Gaara had drastically changed in the time they had been apart, reaching too deeply into his business would cause him to become violent.

Haku's face brightened suddenly. He took Gaara's hand and attempted to drag him away. Gaara shot him a look that asked 'Where are you taking me?' Haku was so excited he was jumping up and down. "Come on! I'll introduce you to my friends here!"

By now Haku's… um… _exuberance_… had attracted the stares of a crowed. As Haku pulled Gaara through the crowded lawn, Gaara began to feel slightly uneasy. He wasn't surprised when a second later his 'Oh Shit, Something's Coming' sense went off.

"Oi! New kid! What are you doing with 'the Fag'?" Gaara stopped and turned around, searching for the source of the voice. His view finally settled on a tall, black-haired senior with an uncanny resemblance to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's older brother." That explained the resemblance. "You'd never guess, aside from their appearance. They're as different as sun and rain." Haku felt a slight sensation of pride that he could still interpret Gaara's silent questions and comments.

Gaara stepped up to the much taller boy. "Do you have a problem with Haku? Or is your problem with homosexuals?" Haku's eyes widened (again) as he realized what Gaara was going to do to Itachi if he answered wrong… and both answers were wrong.

"Gaara, don—" Gaara silenced Haku's plea with a glare that all but screamed 'Don't get involved'.

"Right now, I gotta problem with you. Are you gonna stop being my problem or do I have to force you to stop?" Itachi cracked his knuckles menacingly. He obviously expected Gaara to back down with a muttered apology, like all the others did. He did _not_ expect Gaara to be any threat to him at all. Haku sighed. Anyone who had not heard about Gaara's reputation from Suna before would be getting a first hand experience of it in a minute.

Gaara remained silent, but he passed his messenger bag to Haku. Anyone who knew Gaara knew this was a declaration of war, and to run as fast as you could in the other direction. Unfortunately for Itachi, he didn't know Gaara at all.

"Oohh… giving your bag to the Faerie, eh? I'm scared now! And what the fuck is up with that bag? Are you a fag too? That would explain a lot…" Itachi smirked, confidence (and cockiness) radiated off him in waves. Gaara noticed this through the familiar redness that was slowly creeping inside from the corners of his vision. He eased back into a street fighting stance and let the familiar shadow overtake his mind.

----------------------------------------------

The next thing Gaara remembered was being held down by several people, struggling with all his strength to be released. As soon as he had regained complete control over his muscles, he relaxed completely, causing his body to go limp. Warily, the people who were holding him down (6 of them, he now realized) let him free.

As he scanned the faces of the crowed, he saw a mixture of horror, terror, amusement, disappointment, and something akin to reverence. But on almost every face he saw a silent, internal promise to find out more about Sabaku Gaara.

----------------------------------------------

"A FIGHT! And on your first day of your new school, too! What the hell were you thinking?" Gaara kept his face completely blank as he was lectured by his new principal, Tsundae, if his memory served him right.

"Sabaku, are you even listening to me?" 'No…' Gaara thought, but he just continued to stare. He barely ever spoke, and currently he did not deem Tsundae worthy of the effort. Realizing he wouldn't speak, Tsundae sighed. "You really beat Uchiha into the ground! I'm not saying he didn't deserve it, but try not to speak with your fists next time. I know about your 'problem' and why you were expelled, so I'll let you off the hook _this time_. Don't expect it again, this is a one-time deal."

Gaara nodded and turned to go. "Don't forget to pick up your new schedule from one of the ladies on the office before you go." Tsundae's voice floated into his consciousness. He didn't make any outward sign to acknowledge he'd heard her, but then she hadn't expected one.

As soon as Gaara left the principal's office he went and stood in front of the office lady. He didn't say anything, he just stood there. After a few seconds under his blank stare, the lady began to get uncomfortable.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the lady nervously asked.

"Sabaku Gaara. New student." Was his only reply, leaving her several blanks to fill.

"OK, so you need your schedule?" She took the slight inclination of Gaara's head as an affirmative gesture. After a few seconds of typing she printed a document. "Here you are. First period Science with Orochimaru. Have fun!"

Gaara took his schedule and walked slowly away. It wasn't until after he was outside the office that he looked down to read his schedule. It read:

Period-Class-Teacher-Room # 

1-Science-Orochimaru-C5

2-Art-Gai-C21

3-Physical Education-Anko-Gymnasium

4-Free Period/Study Hall-Asuma-C1

5-Lunch--------Cafetorium

6-English-Kakashi-C3

7-History-Iruka-C4

8-Math-Genma-C2

**H/R:** C1/Asuma

Gaara looked at the number of the room next to him- C3. He was close to his class. He had a suspicion that Science was not a good class to start the day.

Gaara stared at the door labeled 'C5' for a good two minutes before taking a breath and without knocking pushed his way in. 'Here goes nothing…' he thought as he saw the glow of the room as it filtered through into the darkness of the hallway. Without another thought, he walked into the room.

End Ch. 1

(1)- From Dane Cook… I'm sure there'll be more Dane Cook references, he's one of my heroes ;; …

_I hope you enjoy it! The story and chapter title both come from Pink Floyd, because they're one of my favorite bands. Please review!_


End file.
